Lammy's Lament
by VioletLucidDreams
Summary: After the endless conflict, Lammy finally got rid of him once and for all. After four years in the mental hospital, she was finally able to be released to start her new life and forget the past. But what if the past refuses to be forgotten? [LammyxMr.Pickles]
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Hello and welcome! This is my first story here, so I shall do the best I can to make this great! I'm not much of a writer, so don't expect a lot from my writing skills. But anyway, this is the prologue for a story I've been thinking about and couldn't get off my mind._

**WARNING:** _Includes . Now before any of you say anything, everyone is human in this story, except for Mr. Pickles in this chapter only. This story might turn into a love triangle so be warned._

_This story will have harsh language, violence, and suggestive scenes later on. …I'll keep it rated M in case the certain cuss words goes above Teen level. _

_Please review, I'd like to know if I should continue or not. Thank you so much for reading!_

"Lammy, wake up darling. It's almost time." A woman sang with a melodious voice. Lammy opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a small stool in the center of a small white bedroom with an open window facing her. Outside the window showed a beautiful summer day with the sun shining and a light breeze carrying into the room. Almost immediately, Lammy turned around to find her mother behind her, braiding her shoulder length hair just like she always did. Lammy then looked at herself and inspected her tiny child hands and her little feet. She was wearing a white laced dress with white knee-high socks and black shoes. Her outfit reminded her of the day when-

_Oh no… _Lammy's innocent round eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her.

She turned around to witness her mother's once beautiful skin, wither and darken into burnt flesh, her mother's eyes started to melt leaving nothing but hallow sockets and her once lovely voice reverted into deep gargled moans of pain. Lammy backed away as her mother fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain, screaming for her life as fire suddenly engulfed the woman.

The fire spread all around the room, leaving the walls and floors to crumble and burn. It burned everything around the little girl but it left her to watch it. Watch it burn everything she knew and loved in the blink of an eye. Everything she loved was gone, and it was all her fault.

Lammy's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat upright on her bed, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. It was the same haunting nightmare of her past that shook her from her slumber continuously, night after night after night.

Lammy wiped the sweat away from her face with the sleeve of her purple silk pajama top.

Her pajamas and two other things were the only things she had left after the house fire that killed her parents. She was left with her parents' inheritance after their death, but she wasn't allowed that until she was deemed '_stable_'. The other thing was something she wished died in the fire along with everything else.

She glanced to her right to find the pickle on the bed next to her. Her face contorted into pure anger upon glancing at the damned thing. She grabbed the pickle and threw it harshly against the pure white wall away from her. '_The little shit is the reason why I'm in this damn place._' She thought to herself as she observed the white walls around her.

The house fire wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with it. The pickle on the other hand, did it all. It killed the neighbors, it killed the maid, it killed the family of the boy who used to pick on Lammy in school, and finally, it killed her parents along with everyone else in the manor. It was a tricky bastard too. It'd change into an ordinary pickle right after it made its kill, to confuse the police. Unfortunately, they never did catch on to the fact that the pickle was at every crime scene they investigated. Two years ago, Lammy was a laid-back, carefree teen. She was completely oblivious to all the murders that happened around the town, and to the fact her little pickle friend was in on it. When she found out, she grew afraid of the thing, and threw it out. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of the burning building by the pickle. She threw a fit and started attacking the pickle with all of her rage. The cops and firefighters came and witnessed her quarrel with an ordinary pickle. The police thought she had gone crazy and burned her house down in a fit of rage. There was no evidence to prove that theory wrong, and she kept trying to explain who Mr. Pickles was, which only made her seem more insane, so she was sent to a mental hospital until she was deemed stable enough to be in society once more.

She hated it. She hated it so much. No one believed her, no one stood up for her. The only person who knew the truth now was the rejected food item laying across the room from her now.

The pickle came out of its ordinary form and picked itself back up. It looked at Lammy with its usual calm smile, a smile that just says, 'everything is okay.' "Go to Hell." She hissed. The pickle's expression didn't waver. It simply started walking toward her with its arms outstretched, as if to try to give her a hug. Lammy snarled and kicked it away from her bed without hesitation. The pickle hit the wall with a loud 'thunk' and fell to the floor. It frowned at her and adjusted its hat. "Fine, be that way. But just remember, I'm all you have left now, I'm the only one who will see you as a human being, you are nothing without me by your side." It whispered in a menacing tone. Lammy rolled her eyes. She was done with being scared of this walking cucumber, pickle, thing, whatever he is.

She turned her head and looked at the clock. _'2:32am'_ she would be punished if she was caught by a nurse for being up way past curfew. She glanced at the pickle once more, seeing it still trying to stare her down. She got out of her bed, snatched up the pickle and threw it into her closet, locking it up. _'I can't believe I never thought of that before…'_ she waited for the pickle to put up a fuss, but surprisingly, it didn't do a thing. Lammy smiled, thinking she triumphed over the thing.

Pushing her pride aside, she had to think of a way to get rid of him. He had to be long gone, miles and miles away from her, unable to get in here ever again. Then it hit her. The garbage truck was coming to pick up trash tomorrow. If she threw him in the trash, he'd be gone for good! Left to rot in the landfill, nothing made her happier than hearing that. She lay back down on her bed, satisfied with her thought and went to bed peacefully. '_Tomorrow is the day… The day I'll finally be free of that damn possessed vegetable…'_

Everything became less of a hassle without Mr. Pickles there. She didn't feel angry anymore, nor did she feel depressed about everything. Without him always on her 24/7, she could finally relax and let the past go. Her reoccurring nightmare even stopped appearing! Everything was great! All she needed to do was earn those points back and she was home free.

-**Present Day**-

Lammy, now eighteen years old, walked outside the building and made her way into the bright sunny day that she had missed for four years straight. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled up at the vast sky above her. She was better now, and she was finally free.

It felt like she was in a dream. She had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't some kind of sick joke. No, this is her doing. She overcame her greatest obstacle and made a change for the better. She felt the greatest sense of pride and happiness wash over her. She didn't want to let that feeling go. 'Now to make it to the courthouse to get my money, next, move into another town… Somewhere that didn't know her…' She planned excitedly.

After getting her money, she made her way to the train station and looked at the destinations. One town in particular caught her attention.

'_I heard Happy Tree Town is beautiful this time of year…'_

_Wow that was long… To be honest, I'm not sure how long the chapters are going to be, but I know they all won't be as long as this one unfortunately. XD_

_I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! If you did, leave a review letting me know you want more! If you didn't, leave a review and tell me what should be changed. _

_Thank you so much! Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Quick update is quick! XD Yes, I finished this chapter and the next in the middle of the night with an energy drink, at 2AM. Though I got the chapters done, I do not recommend it at all. I woke up this morning and decided to reread what I wrote, and holy crap. The story was __**FILLED**__ with errors. DX I have no idea how that happened, but I fixed it. If I missed anything, I'm so sorry. .'' _

_I'd also like to thank those who reviewed my story. w Thank you both so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_*Cough* Suggestive themes and swearing in the chapter. *Cough* Enjoy._

The sky was dark gray with the occasional flashes of lightning and the booming sound of thunder resonating through the land. Lammy sat in the compartment of the train, staring out the window and watching the rain hit against the window pane. She enjoyed watching the rain almost as much as she loved the crisp cold air of winter and the gentle falling of snow from the sky.

She was currently on her way to Happy Tree Town. She shifted nervously in her seat. Did she forget anything?

Lammy had already bought her house and she didn't bring anything with her other than the clothes she's currently wearing along with her purse which carried her money. '_I'll have to go to the mall to buy some clothes, and furniture…_' she couldn't help but to let out an exasperated sigh. '_I forgot how hard this would be… I'll also have to get a job if I keep spending my money like this…_'

She stopped to ponder for a second. 'How much money do I have?' She then grabbed her purse and opened it to take out her wallet. Her heartbeat started to speed up as she found her purse to be empty. She looked around her compartment, quickly starting to panic. '_What the- Where did my wallet go?! I just took it out a second ago, and put it back! How the Hell did I-_'her thought stopped abruptly when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the figure crawl out from under the table and outside her compartment.

Realizing what just happened, she clutched the strap of her purse tightly and ran after the criminal. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled in the most menacing tone she could muster. She was not about to let this low life take her money.

The criminal turned back in surprise. Lammy saw his face and took a mental note of it. He had dark green hair, light green eyes, and wore a black mask around his eyes. That only made her more determined to catch him. She picked up speed and lunged at him, successfully tackling him to the ground. She reached for her wallet but the robber quickly got up, leaving Lammy to fall to the ground. He was about to run again but she grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on the floor. Lammy sat on his back to make sure he couldn't get up, feeling triumphant as he squirmed to get back on his feet. '_Serves you right._' She smiled.

She leaned in to grab her wallet once more, until she felt something cold against her neck. "Stand up slowly and let go of the wallet…" the unknown man whispered. Lammy had no choice but to comply. She stood up and held her hands up. The other man on the ground stood up and smirked at Lammy. "Man, she really put up a fight." he said as he pocketed her wallet. "No kidding, she really didn't want us to steal her wallet." The man behind her said.

Lammy turned her head to see the man who was holding her at knife-point. She had only caught a quick glance before he grabbed her and shoved her backwards into his arms, the knife even closer to her neck. "Did I say you could turn around?!" he snapped at her.

He look exactly like the man standing in front of her, they were exactly the same except the man behind her wore a white coat with a green tie and the other wore the same coat, but in green and with his shirt collar more open.

'_Oh, they're twins…_' she rolled her eyes. '_I'm being robbed by twins._' Lammy was uninterested in the situation. She just wanted her wallet back, but now she's being harassed by two cocky siblings who think that they can steal whatever they want, and get away with it. She had a hatred for thieves, thinking they were nothing but sad, pitiful, desperate little assholes.

"Now, what should we do with this girl Shifty?" the man in front of her spoke. Lammy felt one of the hands release their hold of her arms and saw Shifty hit the other man in the shoulder. "You dumb shit! Don't say my name out loud!" he whispered tensely. 'This is just sad…' Lammy blinked uninterestedly. "Lighten up, it's not like we're letting her leave alive."

Lammy froze on the spot, her eyes widening in terror. '_They're going to kill me?! I thought they were just thieves!_' No, she couldn't die here. She was finally getting a second chance at life! She couldn't hold back the tears from her eyes any longer. She let the tears fall down her face and her head hang in defeat.

"Aww, you made her cry…" she heard Shifty say with false sympathy. "Hey Lifty, I think she wants an apology. How about you two kiss and make up?" he chuckled. Lammy shuddered and started shaking uncontrollably with fear. She knew where this is going, and the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want her wallet back anymore, she just wanted out of there.

"What? You don't want in on it Shifty?" Lifty questioned. Shifty looked away. "Sorry, I'm saving myself for someone else." He replied smugly. "Dude, that Petunia chick kicks our asses every time we even go near her. I don't think she likes you." Lifty retorted. Shifty grinned at his remark. "Oh, I'm a pretty persuasive person ya'know? In more ways than one…"

Lifty rolled his eyes and looked back at Lammy. "Alright then…" he smirked. Lammy felt his hand grab her chin and lift her head up to look at him. "I guess it's just you and me then sweetheart."

_Cliffhangers! AAAHHH!_

_Please remember to review. I'm so happy to see people actually enjoying my story! I was actually very nervous about posting this online and you have no idea how happy it makes me to see your feedback. w Thank you and have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 2

_WOAH! This one is longer than the prologue! ;A; _

_Chapter 2 already! Hoorah! Yay! Wee- Okay, that's enough celebrating. I need sleep. If you need me, I'll be in dreamland. *walks away*_

_*pops head back in* Oh, before I forget, swearing and suggestive themes in this chapter. GOODNIGHT~_

* * *

Lammy started to sob. She didn't want to die like this, especially after she just got out of that damn town. She felt the cold blade and the strong grip release her from Shifty's hold and was replaced by Lifty's. "Aww doll, don't cry…" he said sympathetically as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Lammy thought he was being genuinely sincere and almost calmed down, until he leaned in and whispered "I'll be gentle. …_Maybe._" he snickered.

Shifty opened her compartment door and Lifty started leading her toward it. '_No, this cannot be happening! I refuse to let this happen!_' she started kicking and screaming, flailing her arms and thrashing about wildly. Lifty had a hard time holding her back, struggling to keep his grip on her. "Hey! Stop screaming!" he snapped at her. "Shut her up! He might hear us!"

Just as Shifty finished his sentence, the train car door opened. The twins froze in place as they stared at the blue haired man wearing a red mask around his eyes. "Shit…" Shifty muttered.

Lifty dropped Lammy and started to make a run for the door on the other side of the corridor, but the man was fast. With inhuman speed, he blocked the twins' way and tripped them, causing them to clumsily stumble on the ground. The man pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed them both to each other, keeping a tight grip on their chains.

He then looked at Lammy with a proud smile. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Lammy was speechless. One minute she was about to be raped, the next, she was saved by a strange man who clearly wasn't normal by any means.

There was a long moment of silence before the man spoke up again. "Hey, can't you speak?" he asked curiously. Lammy shook herself out of her trance and looked at him. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just-" "Confused?" he cut her off. He smiled warmly and held out his hand. "My name is Splendid, the town hero." Lammy hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. "My name is Lammy, uh… Average girl?" she joked. Splendid laughed. "Hello Lammy, average girl! Where are you heading to?" Lammy couldn't help but smile at his positive attitude. I'm going to Happy Tree Town." She saw his eyes lit up when she mentioned the name "Happy Tree Town." "That's where I live! I was here undercover to catch these two baddies." He motioned to the twins who flicked him off. Lammy looked back at them and remembered.

"Oh! My wallet!" she pointed at Lifty accusingly. "He has my wallet!" Lifty scoffed like he was offended. "What? I didn't steal anything!" he retorted. "Well, that's an obvious lie. Cough it up now." Splendid demanded. Lifty glared at him spitefully. "Make me shit face." Splendid shrugged and picked him up by the ankle, hanging him upside down and started to shake him. Lifty screamed as all the money, pieces of jewelry, and coins started falling out of his pockets. Splendid didn't stop until Lammy's wallet fell out of his back pocket. After that, he dropped him on the floor. Lifty's face paled and looked as if he was going to puke, which he did. Shifty groaned in disgust as he turned away from his brother and his mess. "Come on, he already threw up twice on this damn train ride!" "Shut the fuck up Shifty. You know I have motion sickness." Lifty responded sickly. '_That was actually pretty funny_' Lammy thought to herself.

Splendid grabbed the wallet and gave it back to her. "Thank you so much." She smiled sincerely at him and placed it back in her purse. "It's what a hero does." He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips proudly. Lammy couldn't help but giggle, while the twins just groaned and rolled their eyes.

After a while of talking, they finally got to the station at 9:23Pm. Splendid got out of the compartment, dragging the twins by their handcuffs. He led Lammy to the exit and helped her off the train. Looking at the town, Lammy grew nervous again. She forgot about all her worries when she was talking to Splendid on the train, now that she's here every little problem she forgot came rushing back to her head along with worries and doubts. '_What if I can't get a job? What if I lose all my money to some other criminal? What if I moved into a bad neighborhood? What if-'_

Her thoughts silenced all at once when she felt a firm, comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Splendid smiling at her. "Don't be afraid, everyone here loves new people. They'll be delighted to meet you." Lammy forgot about the people. Even more worries bubbled up in her mind which made her cringe. Splendid was about to calm her down until he heard a loud 'clank' behind him.

He turned and saw the twins had somehow cut through the metal and escaped. Lammy noticed as well and started shaking. Splendid needed to go chase after them, but knew he couldn't leave Lammy alone. He looked around and found Petunia inside the train station building. "Petunia, I need your help!" he called out to her.

Petunia turned around and walked towards them. She had long dark blue hair that had a light blue stripe extend from her bangs, to the back of her hair, all tied up in a high ponytail with a flower clip centered perfectly on top of her head. Lammy couldn't help but notice that everything about her was absolutely perfect. She had no hairs sticking out from her ponytail, her clothes were very neat and she held a perfect stance in front of them. '_She must really care about her looks…_' Lammy thought to herself.

"You needed something Splendid?" she questioned with a smile. "Yes, you see, this is Lammy." He gestured to Lammy. "She's new in town and needs help finding her house. Do you mind doing it for me? The twins-" "Say no more. I got this." She spoke firmly. Splendid chucked. "Thanks Petunia!" Just as he was about to fly off, Petunia spoke up once more.

"Splendid?"

"Hmm?"

"Shove glass down Shifty's throat for me."

Lammy was taken aback by the request. She sounded serious… Splendid only laughed and flew off. Lammy looked at Petunia and saw she was now smiling happily. '_Petunia must really hate Shifty…_' she thought. She then remembered the twins talking about a girl back home that Shifty apparently had a crush on. Taking one more look at Petunia, she can clearly see why he did.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, snapping Lammy out of her thoughts. "Oh, um… You must really hate Shifty if you wanted Splendid to kill him…" Petunia just shrugged. "He stole my car and wrecked it. Plus, it's not like death is permanent in this town." Lammy's lavender colored eyes widened. '_What the heck is she saying?!_' "I don't understand…" she muttered. Petunia then realized what she was saying and gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry if I scared you!" Petunia frowned sadly when she saw the look of horror on Lammy's face. There was a long moment of silence between the two, making Lammy more uncomfortable. After what seemed like years, Petunia finally said, "Let me show you to your house…"

Lammy sat in the passenger's seat next to Petunia in her car. The car was obviously new and the inside was perfectly clean and well kept. Lammy was quite impressed with the way Petunia kept everything so neat and tidy, but she couldn't get over what she said back at the train station. "Where's your house?" Petunia spoke in a monotonous tone. "918 Pine Street…" Lammy responded. Petunia turned on the car and started to drive to their destination.

There was a pause of silence before Lammy finally gathered enough courage to ask, "What did you mean by 'death isn't permanent in this town.'?" Petunia hesitated. "When you move into Happy Tree Town and stay here without dying for more than three weeks, you can't die." Lammy held her breath. "Forever…?" Petunia shook her head, keeping her attention to the road. "If you live here you will, but if you're out of town for more than a week it goes away..." She knew so much about this. Then it hit her. "How do you know about this? You didn't kill people just to see how this worked did you?!" Petunia frowned at her accusation. "No, we only know from experience. When a person named Nutty moved into Happy Tree Town, he was killed 3 weeks after and he came back to life at the hospital." The light in her eyes dimmed in sorrow as she continued. "We had a man named Handy move in one day and he died on his 1st week… He didn't come back…" Lammy saw that she was on the verge of tears and instantly regretted opening her mouth. "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Petunia quickly wiped the tears from her face. "No… It's okay… He's in a better place now."

Lammy stayed silent for the entire car ride, repeating the story Petunia told her in her head. The car finally pulled up at a white two story house with a white fence surrounding the perimeter of it. She smiled as she climbed out of the car and stood in the front yard, admiring her new home. Petunia stepped out of her car and stood next to her.

"Um, couldn't help but notice you didn't come with any furniture or clothes…" She said sheepishly. Lammy had completely forgotten. She hit her forehead with her palm. Petunia chuckled "If you need a place to sleep, then you're welcome to come to my house." Surprised, Lammy blurted out without even thinking. "No! It's alright! I wouldn't want to burden you." Petunia shook her head. "It's no burden at all. We had a bad start and I want to make it up to you. You're a really nice person and I'd like to get to know you better so we can be friends." Lammy was touched. No one has ever openly expressed their gesture of friendship like she did. "Thank you so much Petunia." Petunia smiled happily. "Okay, in the morning we're getting you to the furniture store, after that, if we have enough time and money, we'll go pick out new clothes for you. How does that sound?" Lammy nodded. "Alright, to my house we go!" she cheered as she climbed back into her car, Lammy soon following after.

The next day, Lammy was quite surprised how much fun it was to shop for furniture with Petunia. She had a great eye for color coordination and which furniture would be better for what room. Clothe shopping was a breeze since Lammy already knew what she was interested in. She had a great time with the blue haired woman, who was now her best friend. Being around Petunia, she can openly express herself and they both liked the same things like winter weather and their love for certain shows on television. Even if it was only a day, they were both acting like life-long friends when they got back to Lammy's house.

It was already dark outside by the time the men finished putting the new furniture where they belonged. Lammy and Petunia were exhausted from walking and helping out with the moving. Petunia surveyed the room and nodded in approval. "Nice! It looks nice!" she turned to her friend. Lammy fell on the couch and let out a sigh. "It's great! Ugh, but I'm so tired…" Petunia giggled and patted her head. "I'll leave you to get cozy in your new home. Hey, we're still going out to eat tomorrow right?" "Yeah, I can't wait to meet your friend Giggles. She sounds like fun!" "She is! You two are going to get along so well, I just know it!" Petunia waved and walked out the door.

Lammy sighed once more, but this time in content. This is her new beginning, her new life. She's got her house and her wardrobe made, and made new friends. She giggled as she thought about the fun times ahead her and the great future she's bound to have.

Outside her window was a tall man hiding behind a tree beside her house, watching her celebrate merrily. "How cute…" the figure muttered while spinning his cane with his free hand as he put his other hand in his coat pocket. "It's been a while since I've seen you smile…" He frowned as he saw her bounce out of the living room and up the stairs. He leaned against the tree and glanced up at the night sky with his shining violet eyes. Seeing a light turn on upstairs, he stepped out of the shade of the tree and started walking around the perimeter of the house, stopping when he saw movement through the window.

Lammy had just finished getting dressed into her new pajamas before she saw something move outside her window. She cautiously walked over to it, tiptoeing and staying low. When she reached the window, she slowly peeked out the window. Her eyes widened and she took a step back from the window. She shuddered as the man stared back at her and smiled.

No, she knew exactly who this was. There was no doubt about it. The man she was staring at had dark green hair, wore black formal attire with a top hat on, and deep purple eyes that he didn't have before. '_Mr. Pickles…_'

As if reading her mind, he mouthed back to her. "_I've come back for you, princess."_

* * *

_Hey, if anyone has a suggestion of who should be the person in the love triangle, please let me know because I'm really not picky about ships with her. _

_I only have a few exceptions. I will not accept Flippy, Lifty, Shifty or Splendid to be part of the love triangle._

_Also, I will not take any bisexual pairings. I have nothing against it, I'd just rather not write it. Please understand._

_Thank you and have a wonderful day!_


	4. Chapter 3

_The rating of this story has been changed to T. I have found that M rated stories are something ENTIRELY different than what I understood. ._.'' Forgive me for that. DX_

_Also, I'd like to thank HTFan for leaving me reviews and helping me out with my predicament. Thank you so much for sticking around and reading my story along with leaving helpful reviews. ^^_

_Warning: Um… I don't know what to put as a warning for this one… There's violence, but I'm not sure how to word Mr. Pickles' actions... (Does it even need a warning?) I'll just put a warning just in case. Better safe than sorry, right? :D_

* * *

'_No… How did he find me…?_' Lammy stared back at the man who she knew too well. His smile grew wider as he finally ripped his gaze from her and began walking away. Confused, but relieved, Lammy relaxed her shoulders and sat on the floor. She was about to get up until she heard a noise from the living room that sounded like a doorknob shaking. '_Oh no… He's trying to get in!_' Just as she thought that, there was a loud smash that came from downstairs. She couldn't let him find her.

The purple haired woman jumped to her feet and lunged for her bedroom door, quickly locking it. She ran for the window again and covered it with her curtains, then made a mad dash to her closet where she hid, locking the door behind her. After finding a hiding spot behind all of her new clothes, she finally let the thoughts rush through her head. '_What is he doing here?! How did he find me?! How did he become a human?!_ ' A heavy depressing feeling loomed over her after the last thought came to question.

'_That's right… How is he…?_' the thought alone caused her to tremble in fear. He was once an inanimate object who could talk, see, think and feel like any human would, that alone is far from normal, but to be able to become a human. She didn't have time to think on the matter any longer, for she heard the knob of her bedroom door begin to shake. She hushed her breathing and scooted back into the corner of the dark walk in closet.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence until a soft click echoed. Lammy recognized the sound of her bedroom door unlocking. '_No! No! How?! You can't!_' she pleaded to herself. She cupped her hands around her face and buried her head in her knees. She listened as she heard him walk in her room and stop, then the sound of a door opening.

A few steps were taken before the clothes on a rack were moved.

Lammy didn't have to look up to know he was standing right in front of her. "Did you really think I wouldn't check the closet?" he chuckled. Lammy looked up to see him staring directly at her with a gentle smile, the kind of smile you'd think twice about believing it belonged to a killer. The purple haired woman just frowned at him. She was cornered now and was at a disadvantage. Her instincts were telling her to fight back, but she knew she couldn't win against him, and she didn't want to die anytime soon, so she was left with only one option:

Run away.

She saw a narrow escape and took the opportunity. She lunged for the open space beside him and ran out from her hiding place. She was about to make it to the closet door until she felt something catch her feet and pull them back causing her to fall face first onto the hard wood floor. Groaning in pain, she picked up her head to behind her to see Mr. Pickles twirling his cane smugly. "You've gotten bad at this…" he sighed while shaking his head. He kneeled next to her and looked her in the eye. "Like you haven't even been thinking of me…" he seethed. He was no longer smiling at her and his voice was dripping with malice. His cold gaze scared her, never has she ever seen him or anyone make a face that intimidating towards her. She looked away quickly and shut her eyes in order to escape the frightening gaze.

The dark green haired man narrowed his eyes in agitation. "Look at me." He snarled harshly. Lammy was too afraid to look back at him. Seeing him again made her remember all of the terrible things that happened back at her hometown. All of the murders, the crimes committed, the death of her friends and family all surged back into her brain, the worst part was that she trusted him, called him her best friend and let him live in her house. How could she have been so stupid? She held back her tears and shook her head. "_No?_" his voice deepened.

Frustrated, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up to look at him. "You're saying no TO ME?! After what you did, do you think you still have any authority to tell ME what to do?!" he yelled in her face. He bent his head down to lean his face closer to her. "You left me in that trashcan, hoping I would rot away to wherever I was sent to, and you expect me to listen to you?! **AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR US!**" he threw her back, causing her to hit the door head first.

Lammy's head hit the door hard, causing her to feel a sharp pain in her head. She couldn't hold it any longer, the tears came streaming down her face as she held her head and curled up into a ball, letting out a soft sob.

Mr. Pickles' anger began to ebb away as he watched her writhe in pain and listen to her sobs gradually getting louder. Realizing he had hurt her, he regretted throwing her across the closet. He got up and walked up to the balled up girl on the floor.

Feeling two hands pick her up, Lammy lifted her head in confusion to find Mr. Pickles carrying her effortlessly, like how a groom carries his bride when they run out of the chapel after they've just been married. He walked out of her closet and sat her down on her bed. Moving her bangs out of her face, he inspected her injury on her forehead then sighed in relief seeing it was only a bruise. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He coaxed her like a child and kissed her forehead where her wound was.

Lammy stopped sobbing, her eyes wide and her mind a complete blank. He was just mad at her a second ago, and now he's worrying about her wellbeing? The woman flinched when he gently removed her hands from holding her head and kissed them lightly. "I'm sorry Lammy I didn't mean to hurt you…" Lammy was at a loss for words, all she could do was stare at him in disbelief. What is going on?

"Why are you here…?" she whispered, expecting him to hit her again. He stared down at her hands for a bit before he answered with a smile. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." "But why?" she blurted without thinking. The tall man turned his gaze away and let go of her hands, putting his own hand underneath his chin as if to ponder.

'_He's thinking… Didn't he come in here to kill me too?_' she tensed at the thought. '_Maybe he's planning how to kill me…_' She looked up to see Mr. Pickles shrug and turned his attention back to her. "My initial plan was to make you suffer for deserting me." '_I knew it._' She was about to make another dash for the door, but Mr. Pickles put his hands on her shoulders. "But then I realized, why kill her and only cause her pain only for a while, when I can do it as many times as I want?"

He glanced at the purple haired woman who was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression across her face. "The three weeks curse. You do know of it don't you?" She gasped and crawled back on the bed away from him until her back hit the wall. He wanted to torture her as much as he wanted, and if she died during the torment, she would come back the next day and it would start all over again.

"That's-"

"Horrible?" he finished. "Makes you think twice about trying to kill me off, doesn't it?" He grinned widely.

"No… that's not the only reason is it?" she stared back, catching a hint of surprise in his gaze. "If you really wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't have check up on my injury and kissed my forehead. There's something else, isn't there?" she questioned. '_I don't know what, but there's something else he's hiding… Whatever it is, it can't be good…_' she thought.

He just stood there at the edge of her bed, staring at her blankly for a good while until he blinked and broke eye contact with her again. "Out of all the things…" his voice trailed off as he took a step back from the bed and started to pace. Lammy tilted her head in confusion, watching in awe at the tall man's unusual behavior.

Silence dragged on as Mr. Pickles kept pacing, making Lammy more uneasy with each passing second. She had no idea if what she said would bring a good or bad result to all of this.

After what seemed like hours, he stopped pacing and turned back to Lammy. He sighed and approached the bed again, this time crawling onto it and stopped once he towered over her. Lammy shuddered as he got closer and backed up into the wall, hugging her legs tightly.

"I think you deserve to know the truth." He spoke calmly while he stroked her hair. "The truth is I'm in love with you, I always have." His gaze trailed off to look at the long lilac purple strands of hair between his fingers. "It broke my heart when you threw me away back then. After that, I couldn't think of anything but how to hurt you and make you pay…" his eyes narrowed and the light in his eyes darkened. "I had plenty of time to think about it too, once I finally escaped the garbage truck. You wouldn't believe how many ways I thought up to cause you pain and suffering…" he started twirling the soft strands of hair between his fingers and looked back into the woman's lavender colored eyes, his eyes shining again. "But after seeing you writhe in pain and cry so helplessly, I don't think I can bring myself to do it again. I thought my feelings for you were gone, but now that I get to see you I've fallen in love with you all over again. Seeing your happy smile, looking into your eyes, and seeing your cheery nature made me remember why I fell for you in the first place." A genuine smile of happiness spread across his lips. "I love you."

Lammy's eyes were as large as dinner plates by the time he finished confessing. Tears obscured her vision once more and trickled down her tear-soaked cheeks. '_He loves me… He loves me._' She repeated the dreaded words of the man she despised and feared most in life.

Looking back, it all finally made sense -him sparing her from the fire, staying with her in the mental hospital, always tagging along with her wherever she went. It was because he _loved _her.

The woman didn't move or speak. She kept trying to convince herself in her head that this was a sick joke, a game he was making up in order to scare her. She tried to convince herself, but she knew it was true, she just couldn't accept it.

Seeing her frozen in shock, his smile didn't waver. He continued smiling at her lovingly and kissed her forehead again. "You probably don't love me back, but I'm fine with that." He said as he leaned his face closer to her. "After the three week period, you won't have a choice anymore! You'll be mine forever!" he said in the sweetest voice and closed his eyes with glee.

Lammy started to sob at this point, unable to endure this any longer. She started weeping and buried her head in her knees. '_No, please no…_' Everything she strived for was gone in an instant, taken by the same person who stole her freedom in the first place. She thought she could pick up the broken shards of her life and create a new, better one where she could be free, have friends and not be tied down to her past like before. The life she was trying to create shattered before her very eyes, broken by the same person who got her into this mess, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Mr. Pickles opened his eyes to see her hiding her face again. "Lammy." He whispered softly. When she didn't look up, he cupped his hands around her cheeks and lifted her face up to him again. "If it will make you feel better, I'll let you have your three weeks with your friends and you can go on with your life normally, but when times up, wherever you are, I'm going to find you, and if you're with your friends, I'm going to murder all of them. It's only fair, right? Besides, they'll come back the next day- you just won't be there to see them." He chuckled.

Lammy let out a loud sob. How could he think this is okay?

"Shh… It's okay." He cooed as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "We'll be so happy together, you and I."

He was about to say more before he felt a slight vibration on his wrist. Removing his hands from Lammy's face, Mr. Pickles sat up and moved his sleeve out of the way to see the watch-like trinket on his wrist. It was a tracker his roommate gave to him, meaning his roommate can see wherever he is on the town map and can send him messages. This one read "Bedtime, time to come home." He sighed and moved his sleeve back. "I have to go." He muttered, almost sounding like he was pouting. He took one last look at Lammy and smiled. "I'll miss you." He whispered as he got off the bed and made his way to her closet where he left his cane. He walked out of her room, closing the bedroom door and the front door, locking it again before he left.

She waited for the sound of her front door closing before she moved up to her pillows and buried her face in one. She wailed loudly in the cushion, hoping that this was just a bad dream and that the next morning, she'll be okay.

* * *

_I must say, typing Mr. Pickles love confession while listening to the music box version of Toeto makes it a lot more innocent that it should be. O_O either that or I'm just used to yandere stories. XD_

_I don't know, I think I did pretty well with this chapter. :D What do you think?_

_Leave a review if you liked it or not, it is very much appreciated! Thank you and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Good day! :D Welcome to Chapter 4!_

_Eeek! This chapter came out a lot quicker than I expected. Then again, I typed this up in one day so it's not as long as the rest of the chapters and it's probably not as glorious as the last chapters. Forgive me._

_Warning: Language_

* * *

Lammy was awoken to the sound of something vibrating. Still groggy, she picked up her head to see where the noise was coming from and remembered her phone was on the nightstand. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, still swollen from crying last night and her head pounding.

After Mr. Pickles left, she cried in her pillow, she let all the tears she was holding back since the night of the fire out in one go. By the time she finally slept from exhaustion it was already 2:29am. Lammy looked at the alarm clock by her bed "7:12am". She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

The woman was exhausted to say the least, but she can't let this day pass by. She decided that if this was her last three weeks of happiness and excitement, then she's going to make the most of it and act like nothing has changed. '_Pretend that Mr. Pickles never came back, that he never said anything to you. Pretend that everything is going to be alright…_' she told herself. That was a lie, a hideous lie to cover up the truth that everything was not okay. That she was not okay.

The thought almost made her start crying again, but she held the tears back. '_No, you can't start the day like this. You have to stay positive. Enjoy this while you can._' She calmed herself and once again picked up her head. She reached for the pale purple phone and brought it to herself to read the screen.

It was a text from Petunia that read, "Hey, did you see an unknown man last night?"

'_Could she have seen him?_' "What does he look like?" Lammy texted back and sent it quickly.

A minute later, Petunia replied, "He wears a black tuxedo along with a top hat and always carries a cane around. I got a text from Giggles saying he passed by her house and was heading down your street. I was just wondering since nobody ever sees him during the day and nobody even knows who he is. Sorry to scare you."

She sighed in relief. '_I'm not the only one who knows he's here…_' she smiled, knowing she can tell Petunia everything she knows and possibly put him in jail. There was still hope for her future.

"Can we talk?" Lammy replied.

"Sure, I'm at the café getting some coffee, but I already have a friend over. Is that okay?"

Lammy felt uneasy about that. Would Petunia's friend understand, or would they judge her and think of her as a creep? Before she could say no, she got another text from Petunia.

"He's already about to leave if you wanted to talk in private. "She read.

'_Well, why not?_' she shrugged and replied, "I'm on my way."

* * *

Finally finding the café, Lammy walked in to the small shop and was greeted by the scent of fresh grounded coffee along with the cozy atmosphere the place was giving off. She looked around to find Petunia and a man seated in a booth in the corner next to a window. She took a deep breath to control her nerves, and made her way over.

Petunia looked up to see her friend approach the table. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully. "Good morning." Lammy returned while seating next to her.

Petunia pointed to the man sitting across from her. "This is my friend Flippy. He came back for the war two years ago and moved in right after. We've known each other since first grade, right Flippy?" Flippy just nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

Flippy was a fairly tall man with light green hair, emerald green eyes and wore a green veteran's uniform with a beret on top of his head. '_Definitely in the war…_' she declared to herself.

"Sorry, he's not much of a talker." Petunia explained. "He used to be quite the talker back befor-" Petunia quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from speaking and looked at Flippy with a worried expression. Flippy returned the look, tensing up as if she was about to spill a big secret he didn't want anyone to hear. "Um… Back before… Back before he entered the war, I mean." She finished. Flippy relaxed a bit and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah… before the war…" He said, still looking a bit shaken up.

'_Well, it's obvious they're hiding something…_' she glanced at them both, back and forth.

Flippy noticed Lammy's accusing glance and sighed. "I have a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and I've been known to flip out when something reminds me of the war." "But it's gotten less severe and it's been happening less frequently!" Petunia defended. Flippy smiled at her for a moment before looking back at his coffee cup with a frown. "But when it does happen…" He paused for a moment, and looked back at Lammy. "I kill people…"

Lammy's eyes widened. Did she hear him correctly? "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. "I kill people when I flip." He said as he looked down at his coffee cup again. "So it'd be a good idea to stay away from me…" he stated as he took another sip. "Don't say that Flippy." Petunia interrupted. "Yes he does kill, but when he flips, it's not him. It's like…" Petunia paused to think about it. "It's like he becomes someone else, a split personality one might say." Lammy looked at her, dumbfounded. "You'd have to see it in order to believe it…" Petunia sipped her coffee awkwardly.

An awkward silence overcame the three for a while.

"So!" Petunia spoke, breaking the long silence. "Splendid told me another person is going to be moving into town!" She leaned in closer to the man with a sly smile. "I heard the newcomer is a girl too. Eh? Eh?" her smile widening as she nudged Flippy from across the table. Flippy rolled his eyes and pushed Petunia back to her seat, making Petunia laugh.

Petunia looked back at Lammy with a smile across her face. "But this is unheard of! Someone moving in right after someone else! I guess the town is getting more popular." She stated proudly, making Lammy giggle at her enthusiasm. Oh! Lammy! I forgot to tell you about the tradition!" she exclaimed. The purple haired woman tilted her head slightly. "What tradition?" Petunia's eyes gleamed with excitement. "It's called the welcoming tradition! When someone new moves in, the most recent person who has moved into Happy Tree Town has to greet the newcomer and has the pleasure of showing them around! We weren't able to do the tradition with you because the most recent person who moved in was Flippy and he died the day before you made it into town."

"Who killed him?" Lammy questioned. "Fucking Lumpy…" Flippy muttered as he leaned back in the seat. "I don't know how he killed me, but all I know is he caused me to flip and when that happens, I can't remember anything after." He explained in a harsh tone while turning away, clearly angry at this Lumpy person.

"Anyways…" Petunia interrupted again. "Since you don't know your way around town yet, I'll accompany you!" she stated as she smiled at Lammy. "That sounds great. When is she coming?" The woman smiled back at her enthusiastic friend. "Splendid said she should be coming around… Maybe tomorrow?" she shook her head slightly looking dissatisfied. "Splendid really isn't reliable when it comes to this kind of information…" she shrugged.

"How does Splendid get this information anyway?" Lammy had so many other questions, but this was the one she decided to ask. "He stalks them." Flippy said casually, making Lammy flinch. "H- He does?!" she squeaked. "No he doesn't. Flippy is just being mean." She answered, shooting Flippy a cold glare. The man just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "He has friends who work at different train stations. When a ticket is bought to go to Happy Tree Town, Splendid is the first person to hear about it. But, that's only if the person bought the ticket where one of his friends works, other than that, we have no idea if anyone new is moving into town." Petunia shrugged.

Lammy was about to ask another question before she heard a gasp come from Flippy. "Shit, I'm late!" he yelled as he scooted out of the booth and started running for the front door. "Bye Petunia! Thanks for coffee! Bye whatever-your-name-is!" Lammy realized she never introduced herself and yelled back. "My name is Lammy!" but he was already out the door. Lammy shrunk back in her seat and laid her head down on the table in defeat. "Making friends is hard isn't it?" she said gloomily. "It's not your fault, he works as a librarian and his boss is really strict about him coming in late." She comforted Lammy while patting her back.

Lammy perked up once again once she remembered why she came here in the first place. "Oh! I needed to tell you about the man!" she exclaimed. Petunia's eyes widened. "You know about him? How much do you know?" "Uh…" '_That's right… Petunia doesn't know that I was in a mental hospital or that Mr. Pickles used to be a pickle…_' The woman shrank back in the seat, second guessing if this was a good idea after all. '_If I tell her all of this, she'll think I'm crazy, probably tell me to get help and to never speak to her again! No! I don't want that!_' Lammy shook her head and looked away. "No, I don't know that much. All I know is that I saw him… That's it." She lied, shuffling her hands uncomfortably in her lap.

Petunia's expression changed, she looked at her friend worriedly. "You're lying. You wouldn't have asked to talk and walk all the way from your house to this café if it wasn't important." Petunia retorted. "No! It's nothing! I know nothing!" she countered, turning away from her. "Lammy… Don't make me do this. Just tell me what you know!" Petunia urged. Lammy looked her friend in the eye and saw the intensity burning in her eyes. It hurt to lie to Petunia, the only person in a very long time, who thought of her as a friend and sees her as a human being. It hurt even more knowing that she's only pushing her to tell her because she's worried and wants to protect her.

'_No… No one can protect me. No one can save me now…_' she reminded herself.

"Lammy." Petunia called out to her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

Lammy looked up and her lavender eyes met light blue eyes, dim blue eyes full of concern. "Please tell me. He's clearly done something to you, and I can help you." The woman shook her head. "How do you think you can protect me?" Petunia removed her hands from her shoulders and moved to grab something out of her purse and held it up to show her.

Lammy's eyes widened as the item shone in all its glory in front of her face.

"It's my job to protect the peace." She smiled as she lowered her police badge. "My partner and I can definitely protect you."

* * *

_Yay! Fina- OH MY GOSH IS THAT A SCORPION?!_

_Please be sure to leave a review. It always helps and is very much appreciated!_

_Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello again! :D It's been a while hasn't it?_

_So, I was planning on updating this story once every week, but things got in the way that prevented me from doing so. =w='' Such as testing, choir concerts, field trips and birthdays. Oh! Speaking of birthdays yesterday was my 16__th__ birthday! Yay! But that's not important.._.''_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_Warning: Language_

_Also, please read the authors note at the end. _

* * *

'_How can I tell her now…?_' Lammy wondered with her head buried in her hands. She raised her head to look up outside the car window.

After Petunia revealed her job, Lammy had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that if she told her the truth, she could protect her and everything would be fine, but there was that one problem that distanced herself from her best friend and the idea of freedom; the truth.

The undeniable fact is that if Petunia heard her story, she wouldn't believe her for a second. The worst that could happen was that Petunia proves her mentally unstable, take her back to another mental hospital and lose all contact with her one and only friend. The fact overshadowed her faith in Petunia. She was about to start over with the endless cycle of declining, but instead, she blurted out and accepted it.

Now Lammy sits in the passenger's seat of Petunia's car once again, this time heading downtown to the police station. Other than being a cop, Petunia is also a detective who works different kinds of cases and has a partner from what she's said. '_Great, another person who will think I'm crazy…_' she frowned, but quickly moved that thought out of her head. '_I have to think of what I'm going to say and how… I can stretch the truth a bit._' Her eyes lit up as the idea started to form.

'_I don't have to tell her that Mr. Pickles was a pickle. I could just say he was a boy who used to kill people who tried to harm me in any way and that he put the blame on me when the police caught on to him!_' Lammy was sure this was a convincing story, but it leaves out the reason why she was admitted to a mental hospital, and the fact that the boy and Lammy were never put on the criminal record. She thought of leaving that part out, but they're detectives, they'll find out sooner or later regardless of if she tells them or not.

'_The only way this will work is if I tell her the whole truth._' The purple haired woman frowned once again and turned her head to look at Petunia. Petunia noticed and shot a quick glance to Lammy and smiled as if saying, '_It's going to be alright._' then turned her attention back to the road.

'_Will it really be alright…?_'

…

After a five minute drive they arrive at the station. Lammy looked up at the three-story building in awe. It was a modern brick building that was definitely new from the looks of it.

She shuddered as the memory of her being escorted by cops to the police station flashed back into her mind. She remembered it started to rain on the drive over there, and the police men escorted her out of the car, but kept their distance while doing so. She remembered it so clearly; the firefighter's trembling hands as they put the blanket over her, the shocked faces of the crowd as the police put her in the back seat of the police vehicle, the patter of rain against the window, and the scared faces of all the workers at the station. Everything piled up at once, and she sobbed in the back of the car, grieving the loss of her parents, scared of the unknown future ahead of her, and the bitter loneliness that had built up. No matter where she looked or who she begged, everyone's expression only said one thing to her:

**You're a criminal.**

"Are you okay?" said a female voice.

Lammy snapped out of the flashback when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see that Petunia made her way out of the car and opened the door on Lammy's side to help her out of the car. Her friend held a concerned look as she stared at Lammy. "I'm fine. I just zoned out a bit." The dainty woman muttered as she took off her seatbelt.

"Then why were you crying...?" Petunia questioned worriedly. Lammy delicately put a hand on her own cheek and felt the tears stream down her face. She was indeed crying, but she couldn't feel it. It was as if deep down, every emotion she felt that day piled up again and couldn't be held back any longer. '_How embarrassing…_' she scolded herself as she wiped the tears with the sleeves of her white princess coat.

"Come on, let's get you inside." The long haired woman said as she helped Lammy out of the car. Petunia closed the vehicle door once she was out and escorted her inside.

They took an elevator up to the third floor where Lammy assumed was the offices. She looked over and saw Splendid. "Hey! Splendid!" Petunia called as she walked into the room. "Where's Sugar-high?" she asked in a joking tone. Splendid stood up in worry when he saw Lammy with Petunia. "Why? What happened?" He looked over at Lammy, "Did the twins try to get you again? They didn't-"

"No they didn't." Petunia interrupted while putting a hand up in front of his face. "She's here to tell me about the mysterious man that's been roaming the streets at night." Splendid calmed down a little but still showed signs of discontent. "What did he do to her?" he questioned. Petunia shook her head. "That's for me and my partner to know and for you to find out after." She motioned Lammy to follow and walked into a small empty room with a table in the middle with three chairs, one chair on one side and two chairs on the other side. "Please wait in here while I try to find my partner." Lammy nodded and sat in the chair.

Lammy sat there in silence. Taking the opportunity, she began to brainstorm again. She tried to find a story that would be believable while stretching the truth a bit, but to no avail, everything she came up with had big holes that would probably lead them into investigating her. Again, it would be much easier if she just told them the truth. She sighed in infuriation and laid her head on the table, causing her white fluffy beret to fall off her head and on the table.

She sat there in dismay for at least a minute before she heard distant yelling from outside the room. She turned towards the closed door and listened. Whoever was yelling, they sounded angry. Curiosity was getting the best of the woman. She started debating in her head if she should peek out the door, or just sit still and wait for Petunia. Just as she was about to get up someone yanked the door open, ran inside the room in a mad dash for safety and closed the door quietly. The person calmed down when he heard the chaser run past the room.

Lammy stood completely still as she stared at the bright green haired man, who was leaning against the door, breathing heavily. Lammy didn't know what to think. Was this Petunia's partner? '_What if he's a criminal and he's running away from a cop?_' she shuddered.

The man must've heard her because he turned his head and fixed his gaze straight at her, which made her jump a little in her seat.

"Oh, um…" The man stammered. "Heh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be in here." He chuckled nervously as he backed away from the door.

Lammy took a closer look at the male. He had neon green hair with a couple of clips that looked like candy, he had heterochromia, his left eye was golden yellow and his right eye was a peridot green. He was wearing a light green hooded jacket with a black shirt and torn jeans. Seeing Petunia and Splendid in a more refined attire, this man definitely didn't fit in.

"Who are you?" Lammy finally asked while holding on to her chair for dear life. She would hope that if this unknown person were to attack, she'd at least need something to defend herself.

"My name is Nutty but call me detective, 'kay?" he stated in a laidback manner as he reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a lollipop.

'_Then this must be Petunia's partner._' "Um, Petunia went out to look for you a little while ago, if you were looking for her." Lammy spoke in a hushed tone, unsure if she should trust this person or not. "Oh? What would that be for?" he asked half-jokingly as he stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "To hear what I know about the mysterious man that comes out at night." As she finished her sentence, Nutty's eyes widened for a split second before he hardened his gaze into a cold, serious stare. "What do you know about him?"

Lammy flinched at his sudden change in mood. Now that she mentions it, everyone seemed to be on edge at the mention of Mr. Pickles. '_What did he do that made these people fear him so much…?_' Instead of wondering more about it, she decided to ask instead of assume. "What did he do?" she asked, surprising herself by how clear her voice came out.

On the inside, Lammy was wailing about how she can never have friends because of what had happened in the past while trembling in fear about what will happen if Mr. Pickles was to find out that she tried to tell on him. But deep down inside, there was a sliver of hope. Hope that Petunia and her partner would understand her situation and protect her, hope that her life isn't over. Though that hope is currently overshadowed by all the doubts and troubles spiraling in her mind, it is the only thing that is keeping her sane and preventing her from breaking down into tears in front of this stranger.

"You know about this guy, yet you don't know what he did in this town?" Nutty replied in a more stressed tone. The woman looked down at her feet. "I've known him from a long time ago… I was hoping that he changed." She said while shuffling her hands together.

Lammy noticed the perplexed look Nutty was making at her. She was about to explain more until the door opened.

It was Petunia. When she walked in she looked irritated, but when she saw Nutty, she hunched her shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. "Where were you?! I was looking everywhere for you!" she fumed at the bright green haired man who shrunk back when making eye contact. "I was in the office the whole time minding my own business!" he defended.

The door swung open one more time, this time a light blue haired man wearing a blue uniform stood at the entrance with his teeth bared and his face twisted in anger. "Petunia, don't listen to a single thing this criminal says!" He stormed into the room and stood beside Petunia. "He's been making my day here a living Hell!" he shouted as he pointed his finger to Nutty. "Oh, you would say that Truffles! Everything I do has to just piss you off!" Nutty snapped, slapping Truffles' hand away from his face. "I am so tired of your snobby, perfectionist attitude! I hate coming to work because you always bitch and cry about everything that's wrong and you always expect us to treat like the prince of the world!" Nutty continued. Truffles grabbed him by the shirt collar and glared at him. "Shut your mouth." He snarled. Nutty narrowed his eyes in disgust and pushed him away easily. Truffles fell back and fell on the floor with a thud. The man quickly got to his feet. "Now you've done it…" he muttered as he brought out a pocket knife. "Bring it on." Nutty challenged, taking out a pocket knife as well.

Lammy watched in horror as the two men started to raise their knives to attack. '_This can't be happening! They're about to kill each other! Someone needs to stop this!_' she screamed in her head. Just as she was about to get in the way to stop them, she glanced at Petunia who was showing a terrifyingly angry face which made Lammy flinch.

"**STOP!**" Petunia shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everything fell silent, including the people in the offices outside the door. Nutty and Truffles stopped dead in their tracks and turned their attention towards her, obviously terrified. Petunia grabbed the knives from both of the men and stared them both down with her menacing glare. "You two are acting like children! Have you forgotten that we are at work?!" She turned to Nutty. "You go sit in the chair over there and behave!" Then she turned to Truffles. "You leave and you stop picking fights in the office! This is a workplace, not a fighting arena!" Her voice turned hostile again and she began to shout once more. "AND IF I CATCH YOU TWO FIGHTING IN THE STATION AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I THREW YOU OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW AGAIN. **ARE WE CLEAR?!**" Both of the males stiffened at her sudden rage, but nodded. "Y- Yes ma'am." They said in unison. "**THEN GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!**" she yelled once more, causing Nutty to sit in the chair opposite of Lammy, and Truffles to run out of the room.

Lammy sat there with her mouth hanging open. Lammy hasn't known Petunia for very long, she never thought that Petunia could raise her voice that loud and sound as menacing as she did just now.

Petunia was a kind, reserved woman who seemed too polite or too good-natured to ever raise her voice at anyone who crossed her. Back while they were furniture shopping yesterday, one of the men slammed the door on her fingers so hard, they turned purple. Despite that, Petunia smiled through her pained tears and forgave the man when he began apologizing franticly. After all that, Petunia held no grudge for the man whatsoever.

Petunia took a deep breath to calm down. Then she made her way over to the table, sitting beside Nutty. "I'm very sorry for my vulgar behavior, but it must be done to keep these two in line." She apologized formally. Lammy was speechless. All she did was close her mouth and nodded.

Petunia smiled at her and looked at Nutty who took out a notepad and a pencil. Petunia then turned to Lammy once again. "Now," she began. "Tell us what you know about this mysterious man."

* * *

_Woo! Chapter 5 done! I've been kicking myself in the butt to finish this chapter for weeks! Also, I find it funny how everybody agrees that Lumpy shouldn't be with Lammy because he's either an idiot or too old, yet the fans from Japan who make fan art agree that Lammy and Lumpy make a cute couple. llD In my opinion, I could care less about who she's with! (As long as she's not with Flippy.) She goes well with almost everybody! I could make a harem with her! (I won't so don't worry. .w.'') Off topic though._

_Anyway, here's the important part. I have narrowed it down to two people to be in the love triangle. Those two are: Nutty and Truffles! *claps* (I was considering putting Splendid in as well since I am now allowed to do so, but I didn't think that would be appreciated. Ouo'' Heh…) Now, I leave it up to you lovely readers to choose between the two! This will be the last chapter I will be asking, so make sure to leave your opinion._

_Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and have a wonderful day!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello! Hi! Welcome to Chapter 6!_

_Dang it feels so good to get back into writing again! I must admit, I didn't think I'd be writing this story for long, or have the support from so many different people! To be fairly honest, I didn't think this story would get any reviews, favs or followers. It warms my cold blooded heart. uwu_

_Now the story!_

_Warning: Language_

* * *

Lammy shifted uncomfortably in the chair, staring at her own hands as they lay in her lap.

"Whenever you're ready." Petunia gave her a gentle smile and spoke in a reassuring voice. '_Petunia…_' Lammy thought to herself. '_I'll miss you…_' she continued, holding in her tears.

The fragile woman who sat in the chair had made her decision. The truth must be told, whether they believe her or not. Her life is going to be taken away from her either way. If that's the case, she chooses the decision that doesn't involve Mr. Pickles in her life. As long as they listen to her, as long as she doesn't have to spend another day with him, she was content. Even though she knew she would be alone for the rest of her life, it was a compromise. She could live with that.

"His name is Mr. Pickles." She started. She looked up when she heard Nutty chuckle, attempting to hold his laughter. "Pfft. Pickles…" he mumbled. Petunia narrowed her eyes and hit him on the shoulder and shot him a glare. Nutty flinched and got to writing in his notebook. Petunia looked back at Lammy and smiled again. "Sorry, please continue." She reassured her.

The purple haired woman shifted in her chair again, looking back down at her hands. "We've known each other since I was only five years old." She spoke in a timid whisper. Petunia spoke up, "How did you know Mr. Pickles?"

Lammy looked up at her, distress and sadness glazed over her lavender colored eyes. This part will be the real kicker. If they don't stop her after she says this or if they don't dismiss her, there might still be hope for her. "M- Mr. Pickles was a p- pickle b- back then. H- He had h- human emotions and h- he could t- talk." She stuttered uncontrollably. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't speak clearly. She knew she was nervous, but she didn't know how badly it would affect her. Even so, she must press on. She's not finished yet.

She has to get this over with. Taking a deep breath, she bowed her head back down and continued with more effort. "H- He was a pickle t- that I found when I- I had g- gone o- on a- a school field t- trip. I f- found him trying to f- fight off a flock of b- birds and I r- rescued him. I h- had taken him h- home by hiding him in m- my backpack and I took care of him u- until he was able to walk again. After that, he never left my side a- and I considered him my best friend. I was too naïve to know about what he was doing behind my back! He was killing my friends and the students who bullied me, or the teachers who punished me. I never found out until I noticed he didn't come home on the night my friend was murdered. When I spoke to him about it, he left the house without a single word. That was the night of the fire… Mr. Pickles set my whole house on fire and saved me, leaving everyone else to burn and me as the only survivor of the family. He told me that I didn't have to worry anymore and that we would live together, just me and him. When the police and firemen arrived, they saw me covered in ashes, fighting an ordinary pickle on the ground… They deemed me as unstable and sent me to the mental hospital, where he followed. It wasn't until two years after being admitted to the mental hospital that I threw him in the garbage bin. After that, I have no idea what he has been doing up until now." She breathed in as she finally finished her summary.

She's been staring down at her hands the whole time she explained. She was afraid to look up and see, thinking that they'll stare at her like she was crazy, or be disgusted, thinking that everything she just said was a lie, or a plea for attention. She shuffled her hands nervously. Even though she didn't want to, she had to know if they believed her or not. She took a deep breath and looked up at the two detectives.

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief, Petunia focused on her with a serious expression, with a hint of worry in her eye, and Nutty was writing everything she said down in the notebook. When he finished, he looked up at Lammy with the same serious expression. "Is that it?" he spoke.

She sat there gaping at them like a moron for a minute before she shook it off. "Y- You believe me?" she whispered hoarsely.

Petunia nodded while Nutty flipped the notebook to the front and showed Lammy the first two pages.

They were newspaper clippings. "14 year old girl sets house ablaze, killing entire family" Lammy read aloud. She looked at the date of the newspaper. It was dated the day after her house caught on fire. Of course it was. The rest were pictures taken from the night of the fire, most of them being of the house, or of Lammy being pushed into the police vehicle. The flashback was about to start over again, but she forced herself to push it away and focus on the task at hand.

She looked back up at them both, seeing an unexpected smile from Nutty. "Is that you?" he asked. Lammy nodded and the light green haired male looked down at the clippings with a reminiscing expression. "I remember seeing this on the news. I used to hate you, thinking you were some kind of crazy kid who hated her family, but when I examined the pictures in the newspaper, I didn't really know what to think." He pointed at one of the pictures. "Is that him?"

The woman examined the picture he was pointing at, more closely this time. It was hard to find, but sure enough, in the background there was Mr. Pickles running away from the scene. "He's in the other pictures too, but this one is the easiest to see him in. At first I thought it was just some random pickle with legs and arms added in for whatever reason." Nutty explained as he motioned to another picture on the page. "But this one made me really skeptical. It's hard to see since it's so blurry, but he's looking at the police officers really angrily as they push you into the car. Then in the next one, he's looking at you worriedly, and then in the last one, he's just gone."

Lammy examined them closer as well, and he was right. She shuddered, knowing that he was watching her the whole time she was being taken away. She looked up at him to see he was still smiling at her. "It was so odd seeing that in the newspaper and no one else ever seeing it as well even though it was probably there right in front of them." He closed the notebook and gave it to Petunia. "Also, in the newspaper, it explained how you were beating a pickle when the firefighters found you. That's why they thought you were crazy, right?"

The female nodded hesitantly, slightly worried that he was smiling so happily about this. Nutty leaned back in his chair, his smile turning into a grin of satisfaction. "I knew it…" he muttered. Lammy shifted uncomfortably again. "Sorry if I come out a little offensive, but why do you know so much about this?" she questioned cautiously. Nutty sat back up and looked at her again, his eyes filled with a gleam of happiness.

"Because ever since this newspaper came out, I always wondered why no one ever saw him during that night, it always made me wonder if they left out a big piece of evidence and the possibility that they sent an innocent girl to a mental hospital for something that she didn't even do. It just ate me up inside thinking about how you weren't the one who started it all, or there being a bigger piece to this mystery." He turned his attention back to the book. "It was the main reason why I became a detective in the first place."

Lammy gawked at him. '_My story is the main reason why he wanted to be a detective. He became a detective because he believed that I wasn't guilty._' She couldn't suppress her smile, she smiled happily at him. '_All this time I thought no one believed I was innocent. Take that Mr. Pickles!_'

"Hey, what the hell is this Nutty?" Petunia questioned angrily as she pointed to something on the page. This is a special notebook for business use only, not your little doodles!" Nutty slumps his shoulders in annoyance. "Come on Petunia, it's not that big of a deal." "Not that big of a deal? Nutty, you drew more than you wrote! Most of them not even being about the topic at hand! Is that Giggles breathing fire?" Nutty took the notebook and slammed it closed. "Look, I had a bad day yesterday and I just needed to vent my feelings through doodles! Besides, I already know the story from the top of my head!" he gushed defensively.

Petunia sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "Take notes for right now, and we'll talk about this later. Okay?" Nutty nodded half-heartedly and opened his notebook to a clean sheet. "Now," Petunia started again, turning to Lammy. "What did Mr. Pickles do to you last night?"

At that, Nutty's head shot up to look at Lammy with a look of concern. The woman noticed his genuine worry, but didn't question it.

"He broke into my house last night… Around 10pm I believe…" Lammy stopped when her voice came out hoarsely. Her throat was dry from all the talking. "Do you need some water?" Petunia asked gently. Lammy nodded and watched as Petunia took out a water bottle from her purse. The police woman gave it to her and zipped up her purse again. "Continue please." She spoke softly.

Lammy took a sip from the water bottle, feeling the refreshing liquid run down her throat made her feel better. She put the water bottle at the foot of her chair and started again.

She told them what happened that night. Everything, starting from Mr. Pickles breaking into her house then ending it when Mr. Pickles abruptly leaving when his watch began to vibrate. Including Mr. Pickles love confession to her.

Petunia and Nutty were both taken off guard. They both stared at her in shock for a while before Petunia broke the silence. "That's… unexpected." Petunia spoke with genuine shock in her voice. "Yeah… I thought he was just another cold blooded killer…" Nutty responded back with the same shocked tone. The purple haired woman looked at them confusedly. "Why does that surprise you?"

Both detectives looked away quickly. "No reason." They said in unison.

Nutty looked back at Lammy, again his expression turning to concern. "So… He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" Lammy tilted her head in confusion. She then got it in a split second and quickly shook her head. "No! No! Nothing like that!" she stumbled while shaking her hands franticly. The light green haired man sighed in relief and slumped back in his chair.

Now Lammy had a chance to ask them a question that she's been dying to ask since the beginning of this interview. "What has he done to be so closely watched? I mean, did he commit a crime in this town?" Petunia looked at her in shock before she put her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. Heh, my bad…" She replied sheepishly.

The dark blue haired woman took the notebook from Nutty and opened it to a page. "He is wanted for the mass murder of sixty-seven people in the Maple Hotel, and for exploding our last Police Headquarters along with property damage to the library. All in one day." She finished as she closed the notebook and slid it back to Nutty.

Lammy's jaw hung open in awe. "He did all of that in one night?" She squeaked. She knew he could be very destructive and maniacal, but doing all of that in one night just seemed so unexpected.

Nutty nodded. "He could've done more if it wasn't for Flippy killing him at the library." Petunia laughed nervously. "He takes his job very seriously. Just a heads up if you ever walk into the library when it's his shift, you must be very quiet, don't disrespect the books, and if someone causes him to flip, do not run. That only agitates him more." '_Murderous librarian…Who could've guessed that would be a thing…_' she joked to herself.

"But back on topic…" Petunia interrupted her thoughts. "We don't know where he lives, so that's issue number one. Issue number two, we have tried to trap him once when he was walking around the park, but that ended horribly…" After Petunia, Nutty spoke up. "But now that we have Lammy, she can lure him into a trap since he seems to trust her."

Lammy's eyes widened in horror, "You want me to lure him into a trap…? I- Is that even safe?" she gasped. She could already imagine the whole thing going wrong along with the punishment he'll probably give her for going against him. She kept thinking more about the many things Mr. Pickles would do if she went through with this. She shook her head frantically when she finally pulled herself out of her thoughts. "No! Absolutely not! I can't!" she shouted while holding her head in her hands.

Petunia gazed at her with concern, but Nutty continued. "Please Lammy! It's the only thing we have going for us! If we can catch him, we can put him in prison! That's what you want, right?" He tried reasoning with her. But to no avail, the woman still refused. "Can't you talk to him then? I bet he'll tell you anything you want to hear if you ask."

Lammy shook her head. "No, he's not an idiot, he'll know something is up if I just keep asking him questions. Plus, I don't want to be near him anymore…" she responded hoarsely while trying to regain her composure.

The male was about to try again, but Petunia stopped him with a wave of her hand in front of his face. She looked up apologetically at Lammy. "I'm sorry Lammy, but this is the only plan we have that seems legal. If you could do this, we can arrest him and put him in jail just like you asked, but I can't guarantee that it's the safest plan. You don't have to decide now, but please sleep on it. You're our only hope of putting this criminal away." Petunia responded calmly.

Lammy calmed down immediately. She looked down at her hands once more. "Okay… I'll think about it…"

Petunia smiled and stood up. "That's all for today. We will see about what we can do to about your home security. It seems that you don't have a security system, that's a problem."

Nutty scoffed. "I remember you hated security systems Petunia. What happened? Did the twins scare you so bad that you had to buy-"

The blue haired woman hit him in the head so hard it caused him to fall out of his chair. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about that…" Nutty rubbed his head while apologizing continuously to her.

Petunia turned to Lammy who was deep in thought. "What's wrong Lammy?" Petunia asked.

Lammy looked at Petunia sheepishly and muttered "I don't think I have enough for a security system…" Petunia smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find a job around here if you just look. Oh! I remember the café we were at was looking for employees. You can apply there if you'd like." She spoke cheerfully.

"Great!" Lammy cheered but Petunia waved her index finger in her face. "Not until after we introduce the new person into Happy Tree Town though. Okay?" The purple haired woman forgot all about that. She nodded and stood up. "What time should I be there?" Petunia put her hand down and walked towards the door, Lammy following behind. "We should be there at least around 7:30. These trains get in early so it's the best time to come in." "Alright, sounds like a plan! Oh! Should I bring anything? Like what if they're hungry?" Petunia thought it over for a bit before nodding. "Bring a picnic basket with snacks in case they are hungry. Oh! And an umbrella in case it rains. Also, I'll pick you up at your house around 7:25 so be ready by then." Lammy nodded and wrote this in her mental planner.

Despite her usual spacey behavior, Lammy has a great memory. She's never forgotten a special event, curfew or even what she did the night before. To her, it is both a curse and a blessing for obvious reasons.

Lammy made her way out of the building and walked down the path to her house, smiling cheerfully, feeling as if the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She was feeling great after all that. Nothing can spoil her mood.

Then it hit her. She stopped abruptly realizing that her house was on the other side of town. When she turned around, she already saw that she was two blocks away from the Police Station. '_Might as well walk then…_' she thought to herself as she hung her head in defeat.

So much for her good mood.

* * *

"What time is it?" Lammy asked Petunia who was sitting next to her.

"It's 7:58. The train is really sharp on time so it should be here soon." Petunia replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

It was 7:58 am at the train station. Lammy and Petuina sat on the bench with a blanket along with the picnic basket on their laps. It was a chilly autumn morning so Lammy brought an extra jacket in case if the person didn't have their own. She looked at her blue haired companion who was anxiously waiting the train's arrival.

Petunia had the tour all planned out. First, they'll take a tour of downtown to have breakfast, then they'll explore the second part of town where they'll go window shopping and introduce them to the friendly people of Happy Tree Town lastly, they'll end it off with furniture shopping for all the things the person needs. And if the person didn't need furniture, then they'll just go to the mall to show them around. It was a pretty solid plan.

Lammy lifted her head to see a train slowly make its way into the station. Petunia looked up as well when the train sounded its horn. "They're here!" Lammy exclaimed excitedly. "Oh I hope it's a girl!" Petunia squealed as she lifted the picnic basket and blanket off of her lap and stand up. The purple haired woman did the same, this time placing the basket under the bench for safe keeping.

Both girls run up to the deck as the train halts to let the passengers off. "Wait! How do I look?" Petunia turned to Lammy in a panic. "You look perfect, don't worry about it." Petunia nodded and looked back at the train. The train doors opened slowly, Very slowly. '_Come on! Hurry up! The suspense is killing me!_' Lammy screamed in her head.

Just as she said that, a short petite woman with long red spiky hair covered in dandruff stepped off the train with a suitcase in hand. She looked up at them in surprise and took a step back.

"Um… Hi…" she smiled nervously.

* * *

_7 PAGES! WOOP WOOP! *dances*_

_Just a heads up, this chapter **might** be edited sooner or later. Depends on how I feel the when I re-read this tomorrow. _

_Please review! Good or bad, they are all accepted! Thank you so much and have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello! Hello! Welcome to chapter 7!_

_I am so very sorry this update is so late! I've been having the worst case of writers block. Mostly because I stopped the last chapter at such a crappy place, I didn't know how to pick it up again. I blame myself for my own stupidity… llD_

_Also, read the author's note at the end for a little extra._

_With that said, on to the story!_

_Warning: Filler, language_

* * *

Lammy stared at the small girl before her. She was about 4"11 and she was wearing a light brown jacket with a dark red button up shirt underneath, a red skirt with black tights and a pair of dark red ankle boots. She had ruby red r hair with white specks of dandruff here and there, and innocent crimson red eyes.

'_This girl looks like she's barely 17… She can't possibly be here by herself._' Lammy thought to herself as she took another look at the train. The train door shut and the train started to move once more, this time leaving the train station.

"Hello! You must be the new resident of this town." Lammy heard her blue haired companion greet the girl in a calm tone. The girl nodded and held on tighter to the handle of her large brown, rectangular suitcase, avoiding any eye contact with them.

It was plainly obvious that this girl was shy, maybe even anti-social. She definitely wasn't much of a talker, and she kept looking around as if watching out for something. '_What is she so paranoid about?_' Lammy thought to herself. This girl reminded her of a boy back at the mental hospital. She never talked to him, but she would generally see him from time to time when it was lunch or when they had to talk in a group. The only difference was that this girl was a little less sensitive and jumpy and she didn't throw up on Lammy when she tried to talk to her. It would be unjust of Lammy to immediately rule her as to have a disorder, so she just left it as a mental note.

She must be capable of handling herself if she got from here to wherever she came from.

"My name is Petunia, and this is Lammy." The woman introduced as she motioned to Lammy. "Hello." the purple haired woman smiled at her.

The girl hesitated before she spoke. "M- My name is Flaky…" she responded in a meek, soft voice. Flaky then adjusted her red striped scarf so that it didn't cover her mouth. "Good morning Flaky! Lammy and I will be showing you around town today."

To that, Flaky looked at them in disbelief for a moment then shook her head. "N- No, I- I'm fine. I don't want to burden you two." She replied in an even weaker voice. Petunia smiled at her warmly and took her hand. "It's no burden at all! We came here to meet you and make you feel at home in our little town." Flaky's eyes widened and a dark blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. "I-… thank you." She smiled happily at them both. "Here, let me take your suit case." Lammy offered the red haired girl who accepted her offer and stepped away from it.

Unaware of how heavy the suitcase was, Lammy fell over clumsily while trying to carry it. Both Flaky and Petunia looked at Lammy's slumped over body who was still trying to pick up the heavy suitcase. "Do you need some help there?" Petunia asked, her voice sounding of clear amusement. "No! I got this, just give me a second!" Lammy huffed as she tried to pick the suitcase up again. It was no use. She was too weak to pick it up. She sighed in defeat and stepped away from the bulky case.

Petunia stepped up to the case and looked at Lammy. "That's okay, not everyone is made for lifting things." She said smugly, as if poking fun at her. Petunia confidently tried to pick it up and make it look easy, but to her surprise, the suitcase didn't budge and Petunia fell over just as Lammy did. The purple haired woman watched her friend struggle with the suitcase and couldn't help but laugh at her. Petunia tried even harder than Lammy and gave up when she fell backwards.

"What's in that thing?" Petunia asked Flaky who was covering her mouth with her scarf again.

Flaky moved her scarf to reveal she was holding back a smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but she immediately burst into laughter. Her laugh was adorable, it was almost like listening to a bell jingle. To that, both women stared at her in awe until she stopped herself and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" she said as she removed her hand from her mouth which still held a sweet smile across her lips. "But the case isn't meant to be carried. It has wheels on the bottom..." she continued.

The two women watched as the fragile looking girl turned into a giggling mess right before their eyes again. To them, it was as if she turned into an entirely different person in a split second. '_Those must be her true colors._' Lammy thought as a smile spread across her lips, which she noticed Petunia did the same.

Flaky noticed that she had lost control of her emotion, and quickly shut her mouth. Her face heated up a bright tint of red and she hid her face with her scarf in embarrassment. "I- I'm so sorry…" she squeaked. Petunia giggled and shook her head. "Don't be. This is your new home now. We want you to feel comfortable and welcomed to our little town. I know you'll get along nicely with everyone." The blue haired woman finished with a warm smile on her face.

The red haired girl's eyes widened in surprised, reluctantly smiling happily at her words. "T- Thank you so much!" she beamed.

Lammy stared at the small girl in front of her. She was adorable, shy and a sweet-heart for sure. Even though she hasn't been here that long, she started to feel bad that they have to tell her the horrible truth of this town. What really broke her heart is that this timid girl may soon have to be subjected to this town's twisted fate.

She may grow to fear everyone and everything in this town in due time…

"Now" Petunia started as she held on to the handle of Flaky's luggage and looked at Lammy who had snapped out of her thoughts. "You ready to show our new friend around?"

* * *

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by the ceiling of the dark room which he knew too well. Mr. Pickles stared up lazily as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

This was his room. It has been ever since he stumbled into this town and was taken in. Well, rather 'found' is a better term for it. It was actually well furnished and very nicely designed, almost like a fancy hotel room with beige walls and a red carpet that covered the dark brown wood flooring.

He raised his head to look at the closed door which still had daggers stuck in the hard wood. Looking around, most of the furniture was toppled over, destroyed, torn up or stabbed with dozens of daggers. He sighed heavily as he observed the mess he made that was only a few days old and let his head fall back on the pillow of his queen sized bed. He agreed that his fits were rather childish, but knowing the situation he was in, anyone would have probably done the same.

The dark haired man moved his leg only to be greeted with the sound of the chains softly lift off the floor. That was why he threw such a fit. That was why he hated it here. He sat up and glared at the metal brace attached to his ankle.

He was a prisoner here.

A prisoner to the man who turned him into a human again. Though he was grateful for it, he would have never agreed to be a test subject to a cocky scientist who can't keep his ego to a moderate degree. His ego was one thing, but the thing that really ticked off Mr. Pickles about this man was that he never listened to him, calling him inferior in intelligence and only a destructive force. He didn't excel in science and math like him, but he would bet his own arm that he knew more about history and grammar than him. Reading his documents, he wouldn't lose that bet.

The scientist says he only wants to keep him here to check on his progress and development. '_What an arrogant liar…_' he thought to himself as he took out a dagger from his nightstand and threw it at the door, causing a chilling 'thunk' as it stuck to the hard wood.

Despite being a captive to the arrogant meat head, the man did allow him to go outside at night to get some fresh air, but ever since the incident with him blowing up the police station and slaughtering more than 60 people, he hasn't been allowed outside as much as before, and if he is, he's forced to wear the tracking bracelet that can kill him if he tries to take it off or go against his orders. Another thing he hated, but could live with.

He would have been fine with being locked up in here, but ever since he saw Lammy again, all he wants to do is get out so he can see her again. He even attempted to escape yesterday, but instead of escaping, he got electrocuted to death. He barely woke up from rebirth and he was pissed to say the least.

He inspects the room again to look for a way out, thinking of a plan as his gaze lands one object to another. Even though this is a plan for an escape, it's also a plan for revenge. Revenge against hiding a kill device in mostly everything he had. '_The bastard must love to see that I fell for his trap. I bet he gets a hell of a laugh out of it…_' A few minutes later, a devilish grin spreads across his face as he finished the last part of his plan.

'_Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh…_' he chuckled under his breath as the door opens.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Lammy exclaimed as she picks up another small circular cake from the plate. "What are these called again?" she asked as she turned to Flaky who was eating one and holding two of the small cakes in her hand. "They're called macaroons. They're my favorite dessert." She smiled.

After showing Flaky around, they decided to stop at Lammy's house for a rest. While they were walking, Flaky bought a package of macaroons and decided they should eat it since they have never tried it.

"How did you know about these?" Petunia asked as she grabbed another. Flaky looked at the plate and smiled sadly. "This was the dessert my aunt was going to teach me how to bake. She died in a car crash about a week before I stopped here…" she paused for a moment. The red haired girl's hands started shaking and her eyes started to widen as tears obscured her vision.

"Don't force yourself to say it." Petunia said calmly as she put her hand on Flaky's shoulder. The girl flinched at Petunia's touch, but when she turned to her, she started to calm down. "S- sorry… M- my l- life before living with my aunt was…" She paused and looked down at her hands. "…Unpleasant…" she whispered softly. "It's okay. You've left the past behind, now it's time to start your future." Petunia looked at Lammy with a smile. "And you're not alone. Lammy here has gone through some troubles that we are trying to help her with." Flaky turned to Lammy with a look of bewilderment. "Really? What happened?" Lammy slightly shook her head, "It's a long story that you might not believe. I think it would be best to tell you later." "O- oh. Okay." Flaky, though confused, replied in agreement and sat back down in a relaxed position.

Lammy watched as Flaky and Petunia started talking again, getting lost in her own thoughts. '_I'm surprised Flaky isn't freaked out about the curse… I guess she's a lot tougher than she looks._' Lammy reflected back to how she reacted to her past and how paranoid she was before and her eyebrows scrunched in worry.

'_I wonder if she will really be okay…_'

* * *

_I'm so sorry this chapter took a lot longer than it should have. Please forgive me. QwQ I've been having school troubles and I've been horribly distracted by a game I downloaded a year ago. XD But rest assured I still have the motivation to keep my stories in check!_

_Also, I am taking requests for one-shots (Because yes, that's a good idea, take requests even though you barely update your stories. GG me. QwQ) The information is on my profile, I suggest you read that before you send a request please._

_I want it to snow over here… :U (Sorry if this looks rushed Q3Q)_

_Please review, I accept good and bad! Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day~! (Also, Merry Christmas!)_


End file.
